Kehrolyn Ross
Kehrolyn Ross is a playable character from the board game BattleCon: War of Indines. An artificial creation known as a homunculus, Kehrolyn was created as a study into immortality and evolution, given sapience by her creator before being forced to flee for her life. Very mistrusting of others and paranoid of beings from other dimsension who may or may not actually be coming after her, Kehrolyn is a one-of-a-kind creature who can take the forms of others and copy them completely and effortlessly. This is the first time Kehrolyn has been played on the board. She has been active since 15 August 2014, and she is played by the same RPer who controls Judith, Variphyla, Frank Fontaine, and Nami. Background The nation of Willat is known for its staggering studies of matgitechnology, and the greatest scientific minds are given the power there. The current magister of Willat, Bors Vilnar, worked with a colleague, Aaron Ross, before obtaining his position, and Ross was very much interested in the possibilities of immortality and adaptive evolution. After finding a new lab assistant, a wandering dryad named Lixis, Ross began working on a homunculus, his first--one that could freely change its form whenever and however it wished. It was a success, and he named his creation August. However, August soon broke free and demonstrated her power by destroying a Willati military outpost. The homunculus was thusly destroyed, and Ross and his work was deemed heretical by Vilnar and the government. This did not deter Ross in the slightest, and through his determination, he and Lixis created a second homunculus, Kehrolyn. The success was to be short-lived, however, as very soon after, Vilnar learned of Ross' research and had the lab burned to the ground. Ross himself perished in the fire, and Kehrolyn escaped with Lixis, who took all of Ross' research notes to preserve the knowledge and use them for her own benefit to save her forest homeland. Peace would not be found for the two of them, however. Vilnar hired an elven assassin, Rukyuk Amberdeen, to follow them and ensure that they were killed. However, when he found the homunculus and the dryad, Rukyuk could not bring himself to kill the two of them and defected. Enraged, Vilnar put a bounty on Rukyuk's head and sent another pair of assassins, Ottavia Six and Clynhide Eight, after them. Kehrolyn and Lixis have been running ever since, fortunate that Rukyuk had not decided to kill them at all. Kehrolyn and Lixis came across a much larger danger in a planeswalker named Zaamassal Kett. While not tasked specifically in killing them, Zaamassal served a pan-dimensional being named Oriana, who wished to conquer the world and make it her own. Oriana had given Zaamassal a fraction of a fraction of her power, and the planeswalker used it to demonstrate his abilities--opening rifts and portals to other worlds. Kehrolyn was caught up in the magic, and she felt herself being torn from her world and into a strange and unfamiliar place... Involvement Upon arriving in the Multiverse, Kehrolyn found herself completely alone and terrified. While sitting by herself in the Tower, Pheus Mor crash-landed in front of her, scaring her and almost reverting her to a feral mindset. However, after trying to be friendly, Kehrolyn settled down slightly and helped the wounded emulator back to her home, where she met Lion Gunta for the first time. Despite her hesitance and her mistrust, Kehrolyn stayed for dinner and devoured an entire leg of flaaffy--bone and marrow and all. After demonstrating her powers of shapeshifting and copying the inhabitants of the house, Maribel triggered a panic attack after showing off her ability to create gaps in space, Kehrolyn remembering how she had been forcibly separated from her world and everything that she knew. Pheus was able to calm Kehrolyn once again after Lion and Maribel left the room, and the homunculus decided that she could potentially learn to trust the emulators... After meeting Nu-13 in much the same manner as she had Pheus, Kehrolyn took some advice from the Murakumo Unit and went to the Coliseum, not knowing what exactly what she was getting herself into. What should have been a normal match between Urai, an avian assassin under the command of Tyber Zann, and Granberia, a half-dragon warrior with a flaming sword, quickly devolved into a two-on-one match between them and Kehrolyn. However, after she shifted into a copy of Granberia, the half-dragon wished to see the capabilities of the shapeshifter and decided to duel her one-on-one, while Urai watched off to the side. After a brief but heated battle, Kehrolyn emerged the victor. However, Urai immediately insisted on a battle with her... On a visit to Infected Earth, Kehrolyn ran into a motley crew of people--Mordecai and his pet falcon Bloodwing, Tsubaki Yayoi, and two of the Uber Ethereal's soldiers, Thin Man and Berserker--who had become caught up in a game for their lives. The homunculus found her powers temporarily stripped, but strangely enough, she suddenly found herself with the knowledge of firearm use. Following the directions of Samantha, a bizarre bipolar ghost-girl caught up in the events of whatever this bizarre turn of events was, Kehrolyn remained with the others, realizing that the group was attempting to remain together and stay alive together. Most recently, though, Kehrolyn reunited with Lion and Pheus after hearing word that the emulators were attacked and subsequently hunted by the New Valorians. Despite her apprehensions, she made her way out to Kalos to meet Pheus, feeling that she would be safe with her (even with Maribel there and inadvertently making her uncomfortable again). Aided by Smithy, Kehrolyn stayed with Pheus and Lion as they made their way to the power plant in order to create a new home for them--one that would be untraceable by normal mortals. Powers and Capabilities Kehrolyn is an absolute shapeshifter, able to essentially control every cell and atom in her body to morph herself into anything she can think--organic or inorganic. This also allows her to copy the form and abilities of anyone or anything she sees, as evidenced by her fight with Granberia. Quotes * "My father gave me the power to be anything, but never told me what I was meant to become." Trivia *This iteration of Kehrolyn is less than one year old, having been created in Willat several months before arriving in the Multiverse. *For the time being, Kehrolyn is illiterate and cannot read nor write. She also has no concept of currency or how to act around people she does not trust. She seems to be learning quickly, though... See also * External links Kehrolyn's Stash (CRRP Storage) Kehrolyn's page on Indines Wiki Category:Player Characters